Always running out of time
by Syura
Summary: Un nouvel O.S. Saga x Shura. Encore parti sur la base d'un délire avec Andromède xD.


Always running out of time

L'entraînement dans l'arène venait de finir et nos Maîtres n'étaient pas là. On était seuls, en fait. Je m'étais allongé sur un rocher pour me reposer, et prendre un peu le soleil. Il n'y avait que le bruit du vent en fond sonore, et c'était vraiment agréable. J'étais bien, là, tranquille sur mon rocher. Mais il a fallu que Saga me pousse pour se faire une place. Il s'est même à moitié allongé sur moi, ce fourbe ! Heureusement, il ne pesait pas de tout son poids sur mon, il avait juste posé sa tête sur mon torse.

- Dis Shu… d'où tu viens toi ?

- Bah… du Sanctuaire !

- Mais non, avant ! Ton Maître, il t'a trouvé où ?

- En Espagne…

Déjà ma voix se faisait plus sourde, plus serrée. Je me sentais de moins en moins bien, anxieux à l'idée des questions allaient pleuvoir. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il les pose. Je ne voulais pas me rappeler. Pourquoi… Pourquoi tout le monde veut savoir d'où on vient ? Quelle importance ça peut avoir ? Aucune !

- Où en Espagne ?

- Dans un petit village qui… ne doit plus exister…

- Pourquoi ?

- La Guerre…

Sa voix était légère, emprunte de toute la gentillesse dont font preuve les enfants à son âge quand ils veulent tout savoir… Il était plus vieux que moi, de cinq ans, et il se voulait rassurant et protecteur… Mais moi je ne voulais pas savoir. Quand je suis arrivé ici, au Sanctuaire, avec Alejandro, j'avais laissé tout mon passé dans la Méditerranée.

- Et tes parents…

- Je n'ai pas eu de parents…

- Ben… comment t'as fait Shu ?

- Dans la rue… on apprend vite dans la rue…

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, comme s'il compatissait à ce qui m'était arrivé. Foutaises ! Personne ne peut savoir ! Personne ne peut comprendre ! Mais je n'ai pas eu la force de le repousser. Il ne pouvait pas savoir. Je n'en parlais jamais…

- Tes parents sont cruels…

- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas de parents…

- Tu es bien le fils de quelqu'un. Tu n'es pas arrivé dans le baluchon d'une cigogne…

- Si c'est de la faute d'un piaf, qu'il se cache avec que je ne le fasse rôtir…

Un léger rire lui échappa alors qu'il passa ses bras autour de mon cou. Il avait la peau douce, malgré l'entraînement qu'on venait de subir. Il avait toujours la peau douce.

- Mais comment tu faisais pour survivre pendant la… Guerre ?

- Je me cachais…

- Mais tu étais un bébé !

- Tu apprends encore plus vite…

Il embrassa ma tempe, avec toute la tendresse possible au monde. Il était doux, et caressait mes cheveux tendrement. J'avais les cheveux longs, jusqu'aux épaules, toujours lâchés. Et lui, il aimait bien jouer avec…

- Alejandro t'a trouvé comment ?

- J'en sais rien… Il n'a jamais voulu me dire…

- Et tu te souviens pas ?

- Si…

Il se serra contre moi. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, toute sa tendresse. Il savait ce que ça me coûtait de raconter tout ça. Mais il savait aussi que si je n'en parlais pas, ça allait me pourrir la vie…

- Et tu te souviens de quoi…?

- Tout était en feu… Les maisons, les champs… Il y avait le feu partout, et les gens criaient…

- Et toi tu faisais quoi, Shu ?

- J'étais au milieu des gens, seul. Je ne bougeais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'était la peur ou peut-être parce que j'étais trop jeune, mais je ne voulais pas bouger…

Une larme se mit à rouler le long de ma joue. Trop de souvenirs. Trop de violence. Trop de ce passé que je voulais oublier… Il l'effaça avec son pouce, doucement.

- C'est là que ton Maître t'a vu ?

- Je suppose. Tu sais, j'étais tout petit… je devais même pas avoir quatre ans…

- Il t'a sauvé…

- En quelque sorte… C'était ça, ou je mourrai… Mais je me souviens de quelque chose d'étrange…

- Tu te souviens de quoi ?

- Un couple… Ils s'étaient arrêtés à coté de moi et m'avaient regardé bizarrement. Je crois que c'était mes… parents… Ils étaient avec cinq autres enfants… Trois garçons et deux filles. Eux aussi, ils semblaient me reconnaître. Mais ils ne m'ont pas pris avec eux… De toute façon…

- De toute façon quoi, Shu ?

- De toute façon, ils sont morts sous mes yeux… Ils sont morts devant moi Saga… Et je n'ai rien pu faire… J'ai senti une main m'attrapé et m'emporter avec elle, loin de tout ça…

Les larmes ne cessaient de rouler sur mes joues, emportant avec elles toute la poussière qui recouvrait mon visage. Et Saga m'avait redressé sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'étais dans ses bras.

- Saga… Ils sont morts sans moi… Et je n'ai pas pleuré quand c'est arrivé… J'aurais dû être avec eux… Je ne mérite pas… Je ne mérite pas d'être ici…

- Si Shura… Si Alejandro t'a choisi, c'est pour une raison…

- J'aurais dû essayé de faire quelque chose, d'attirer leur attention un peu plus longtemps… Rien qu'un peu. Avant qu'ils ne se prennent pas cette rafale de balles dans le corps… Mais je n'ai rien su faire…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Shura…

Il me serra encore un peu plus contre lui. Un peu plus fort. Il m'entourait doucement, pour me protéger, pour m'aider à oublier, à me calmer…

- Je suis là Shu…

- Je ne devrais pas être là…

- Mais tu y es… Et tu dois te battre… Un jour… Un jour tu seras un vrai Chevalier… On sera de vrais Chevaliers… Et on se battra ensemble…

- Tu me le promets…?

- Promis Shura… Promis…

J'ai enfoui mon visage dans son cou, me calmant lentement, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne et arrêtant les larmes petit à petit… Il m'avait promis. Il m'avait promis…


End file.
